Segundo Puesto
by himepeti
Summary: Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Lo historia es mía. Él no estaba decidido a tener una relación seria, ella lo amaba con todo su ser. Para complicar más el asunto la hija de él, no aceptaba a la nueva novia de papá. ¿Podrá ella lograr que Sasuke la tome enserio y sobre todo ganarse el afecto de su hija?


**El beso era tranquilo, apenas un roce de labios, ambos tenían la respiración agitada y sus cuerpos sudorosos, desnudos y entrelazados en aquella enorme y suave cama, después de la intensa actividad sexual.**

**Habitualmente Sasuke no respondía a sus besos tranquilos, siempre los profundizaba, debía encontrarse aturdido como ella, acababan de tener un momento espectacular, de esos de los que pocas veces suceden, y no porque el sexo entre ellos fuera malo, sino todo lo contrario. Sin embargo esta vez, si que había existido una conexión diferente. **

**La tomó de la cadera para sentarla sobre su pelvis, sobre su miembro semiflacido, solo entonces fue cuando rompieron el beso. **

**El largo cabello azulino, resbaló por su cara creando una cortina de finos cabellos que apenas le permitió observar el atractivo rostro masculino, ella se llevó un mechón detrás de la oreja, buscando verle mejor y descubrir su sonrojado y sudoroso rostro, le acarició ambas mejillas dejando sus manos ahí, disfrutando de él, del momento.**

**Llevaban juntos casi un año, y todo había sido tan rápido. Lo había conocido en su trabajo en la clínica privada "Konoha", donde ella laboraba como enfermera de urgencias. Él había llevado a su hija a consulta medica, donde a ella le tocó ser la enfermera que recibió a la pequeña y malcriada Sarada de diez años de edad, debió haber sido incentivo para saber que esa pequeña pelinegra sería una gran complicación, pero en aquel tiempo su mente ni siquiera lo pensó, sobre todo cuando no creyó que el azabache fuese alcanzable.**

**Fue inevitable la atracción, al menos para ella que jamás había visto a un hombre tan impresionante o no desde su perspectiva, no solo por la ropa, un elegante traje oscuro a medida que resaltaba su hermoso y musculoso cuerpo, si no por el hermoso y varonil rostro, unos enormes ojos oscuros enmarcados por unas largas pestañas, una nariz recta de tamaño perfecto, y esos labios largos pero con el grosor perfecto; Sasuke era guapísimo y un hombre sumamente elegante, varonil…**

**A pesar del nerviosismo que la invadió tras conocer al preocupado padre que no hacía más que gritonear pidiendo ayuda exagerada para la rodilla raspada de su hija, pronto se ubicó y alejó la pequeña fantasía que se instaló cuando lo vio, si aquella niña era su hija, debía existir una esposa o mínimo una madre que sería la pareja de el guapo pelinegro, así que intentó que la distracción que imponía la presencia masculina no afectara su labor.**

**Algo complicado, ya que él se sentía amo del lugar y exigía atención inmediata y sinceramente desde su punto de vista innecesaria, actitud que a pesar de irritarla comprendió que se debía al amor incondicional de un padre enamorado de su retoño.**

**Después de una decena de minutos donde incluso Sasuke pareciera avergonzado por la falta de colaboración de Sarada en su examen médico y que Iruka el medico en guardia le diera un veredicto de salud bueno a la niña, él pareció finalmente reparar en ella. Jamás olvidaría como entrecerró los ojos y la observó de arriba abajo, haciéndola sentir avergonzada por su descuidado aspecto tras doce horas laborando, pero al mismo tiempo experimentó la tensión sexual por primera vez.**

**Fue hasta el día siguiente cuando volvió a saber de él al recibir un arreglo floral, agradeciendo el cuidado prestado a su hija, por un momento quiso matar la punzada de emoción al creer que incluso Iruka, el medico que trató a la niña pudo haber recibido un tipo de obsequio de aquel padre guapísimo y sin duda algunas adinerado. No fue hasta la tarde cuando se enteró que solo ella había sido merecedora de tal distinción.**

**Por la noche recibió una llamada de un número desconocido, y para su total sorpresa era él… Uchiha Sasuke, sufrió una conmoción al no comprender porque la buscaba, era guapísimo pero sus principios no la dejarían mantener una relación de ese tipo por más hombre ideal que él pareciera.**

**Jamás olvidaría la carcajada que soltó tras el teléfono cuando ella le expuso el panorama, el sonido de la risa de Sasuke era aún su favorito y dudaba que alguno otro lo reemplazara. **

**Sasuke era divorciado, Hinata creyó que era perfecto, el corazón palpitaba en su pecho y las mariposas se instalaron en su vientre. Sasuke era mucho más de lo que algún día anheló como príncipe azul, a pesar de ser mucho mayor que ella que apenas tenía veintidós años y recién iniciaba a laborar ejerciendo su profesión de enfermería, él a sus treinta dos años tenía bajo sus hombros el imperio informático bajo la firma de su apellido.**

**Hinata no podía mentir, desde el inicio él le dijo que esperaba exactamente de ella, deseaba una amante que no esperara un compromiso a largo plazo, solo quería exclusividad mientras durase lo suyo y ninguna expectativa amorosa; y ella creyó que podía cumplir las expectativas, creyó que sería fácil solo tener sexo con aquel impresionante hombre, después de estar relegada bajo libros y su personalidad tímida quiso creer que podía entregarle su virginidad y separarse de él cuando llegase el momento. Muchas mujeres tenían ese tipo de comportamiento y no pasaba nada, ¿por qué con ella sería diferente? ¿Además en qué otro momento de su aburrida vida tendría una oportunidad similar? ¿O quizá fueron esos sentimientos lo que la motivaron a hacerlo?**

**Ahora tras casi un año de relación, mucho más tiempo que el duraron sus predecesoras las hermosas modelos y a excepción de su exesposa; ella había roto récord, seguía con él, pero bajo sus normas y por decirlo de alguna manera en las sombras… y lo cierto es que ya no era suficiente.**

**-Ha sido asombroso, estabas especialmente mojada hoy. ¿Te sientes mejor?**

**Hinata dibujó una sonrisa tímida tras escucharlo, se llevó la mano al vientre repasando su pregunta, buscando una respuesta.**

**-Supongo que el malestar estomacal finalmente ha desaparecido—Corroboró insegura, al menos hablaba del momento actual—No sabía que llegabas hoy, fue una agradable sorpresa—Musitó con voz débil y cansada.**

**-Ya extrañaba estar dentro de ti—Le respondió con el cinismo de siempre y ella volvió a extender su sonrisa, acostumbrada ya a ese tipo de comentarios.**

**Volvió a apreciar cada parte de su rostro, él era guapísimo, ella realmente adoraba cada parte de él, incluso el sonido de su voz.**

**-Ha sido una locura, si sigo de esta forma el doctor va a correrme, he faltado a tantas guardias y ayer… ayer me llamó la atención—Confesó, esperando aclarar un punto importante, no podía seguir estando disponible para Sasuke cada que él quisiera, tenían que llegar a un mejor acuerdo.**

**Sasuke le sonrió con esa autosuficiencia, mostrándole su perfecta dentadura.**

**-Trabajas porque quieres, sabes que no tendrías que hacerlo…**

**-¿Y volverme tu mantenida?—Respondió sin poder ocultar su desaprobación, bastante culpable se sentía ya con el tipo de relación que habían formado para agregar otro defecto más a la lista.**

**Sasuke siseó con desaprobación. Hinata posó sus palmas en los pectorales desnudos, la respiración de Sasuke seguía siendo errática bajo su tacto.**

**-¿Has pensado alguna vez en la posibilidad de tener otro hijo?**

**Sasuke enarcó su ceja izquierda y su mirada se entrecerró, fue evidente que acababa de romper la burbuja, retiró sus manos con reticencia, se obligó a enderezar la espalda, aunque no pudo abandonarlo, más bien se negó a hacerlo.**

**-No deseo tener más hijos. Sarada mantendrá el legado Uchiha, con ella es suficiente, todo está bien como está. No volvería a cometer el mismo error—Sasuke negó enseguida con la cabeza, analizando sus propias palabras—No quise decir eso de Sara—Se obligó a decir, después de todo Hinata desconocía la verdad sobre su concepción y tampoco pensaba revelárselo.**

**Hinata quiso fingir una sonrisa pero optó por morderse el carnoso labio inferior, sintió un ligero estremecimiento cuando la idea que venía recorriéndola volvió a invadir sus pensamientos llevándola a la pregunta recién realizada.**

**-Solo era una pregunta.**

**-No te estarás haciéndote ideas equivocas, ¿O si Hinata?—Le soltó con dureza—Cuando empezamos te dije que solo deseaba tener sexo contigo, en cualquier caso si llegase a casarme otra vez… no serías tú.**

**No deseó ser tan rudo pero se encontraba molesto consigo mismo, después del tiempo pasado con la preciosa peliazul la conocía lo suficiente para saber que ella no era el tipo de mujer con la cual acostumbraba salir, lo cual significaba que los de ellos debía terminar, lo supo al mes, pero tal como ocurrió en aquel tiempo le era imposible hacerlo, no se imaginaba lejos de ella, de su cuerpo.**

**Las palabras de Sasuke le cayeron como un balde de agua fría que también la hicieron tensarse, de pronto su cercanía le pareció demasiado. Lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido, él no la consideraba apropiada para su estilo de vida, ella era una simple enfermera que no sabía nada de fiestas de etiqueta… pero aquel episodio estomacal, el retraso de su periodo, la hacían preguntarse si acaso su método pudiese haber fallado.**

**Incomoda se movió para sentarse en la cama, se cubrió con sábana al sentirse vulnerable. Temía por lo que pudiera estar ocurriendo en su cuerpo, por lo que conllevaría si fuese real y sobre todo por lo que el producto pudiese padecer si es que existía. No tenía nada que decir así que guardo silencio, luchando para que lo recién acontecido no ocasionara su llanto.**

**-Solo era una pregunta—Se obligó a decir—No quería…**

**-Bien, me alegro que lo entiendas—Soltó él hosco—Y no sé te ocurra hacer una tontería.**

**-¿Qué clase de tontería?—Cuestionó lastimada y sin poder seguirlo.**

**-Como quedarte embarazada buscando mi dinero. Ese lo puedes tener sin llegar tan bajo.**

**Hinata entreabrió los labios con sorpresa e indignación.**

**-Si mal recuerdas la que se preocupó por la anticoncepción fui yo.—Reclamó.**

**-Lo cual no me asegura que no seas una tramposa al respecto. Estoy confiando en ti Hinata—Sasuke se sentó en la cama y posteriormente se levantó—Y es lo mejor, serías una pésima madre. Ni siquiera puedes hacerte cargo de Sarada y tiene diez años, ¿cómo podrías hacerlo con un bebé?**

**-No puedes comparar a tu hija con un bebé, te niegas a ver cuál es la verdadera personalidad de tu hija.**

**-No empieces Hinata—Masculló él molesto—Lo que sé es que no puedes comportarte como una mujer adulta cuando estas cerca de ella.**

**-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí?**

**-Basta ver la escena de esta tarde—Soltó sin compasión.**

**Hinata clavó sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos, dijera lo que dijera siempre iba a estar en desventaja cuando se trataba de Sarada, y hasta cierto punto Sasuke tenía razón.**

**Se levantó buscando la playera que traía antes de que Sasuke la tumbara en la cama, en ese momento Sasuke prestó atención en la marca roja de la pierna derecha de la Hyuga. Entonces reparó en un detalle, Sarada evidentemente había arrojado el chocolate caliente sobre Hinata, la reacción de la peliazul que se marcó en sus recuerdos, fue el manoteo que hizo ella huyendo del dolor y el llanto de Sara al caer al suelo, era cierto que ella empujó a la niña; pero viendo el panorama ¿no habría sido más que un descuido por la situación?**

**-¿Eso, estás bien?—Cuestionó señalando la marca de la quemadura.**

**Hinata lo miró lastimada y luego evitó su mirada dándole la espalda. **

**-¿Ahora te importa?**

**Él tensó la mandíbula, hace poco más de una hora estaban discutiendo, Sarada había insistido en verlo al regresar del viaje, la llevó con él al departamento que compartía con Hinata porque no había otra cosa que deseara más que verla, algo irracional y muy tonto; se había prometido no tener a ambas mujeres juntas. Las había dejado solas en lo que se daban una ducha, cuando estuvo listo y bajó se desató el caos.**

**Él había tranquilizado a Sarada, la había levantado del suelo y sentado en su regazo, preguntándole, examinándola si tenía algún tipo de daño, nunca reparó en Hinata. Ella había desaparecido de su vista. **

**Media hora después se habían quedado solos, Sara se había marchado con Sakura, y en cuánto lo hizo, se había sumergido en una discusión con Hinata, recriminándole su actuar frente a la niña, y finalmente habían terminado en la cama. Nunca sopesó que el chocolate pudiera estar caliente, solo creyó que Hinata se había molestado porque Sara se lo hubiera tirado encima y arruinado su sexy atuendo.**

**Sasuke siseó, Hinata estaba molesta y quizá tenía razones pero siendo honestos y realistas no había motivos, no desde la realidad que planteó desde un inicio. Además él le había perdonado demasiado, Hinata nunca estuvo a la altura comportándose con Sarada, cualquier pequeño encuentro terminaba en llantos por parte de su hija. Su actitud respecto a Hinata había sido influenciada siempre por el deseo, desde el primer momento debió dejarla y no perdonar su actitud hacia su hija pero como venía haciendo lo estaba relegado como si no tuviese importancia. **

**-Nunca será más que sexo, ¿verdad?**

**Hinata lo cuestionó sin querer, las palabras salieron de su boca motivadas por el abismo que se abría frente a ella.**

**-Lo sabías—Fue una recriminación y lo entendió—Y estamos llevando esto demasiado lejos. Para ser sincero nunca debiste conocer a Sarada, no debí permitirlo, entiendo que no te gusten los niños pero tu actitud hacia ella siempre es despreciable.**

**Hinata se dio la vuelta sin dar crédito a sus palabras, ¿qué no le gustaban los niños? Era una mentira, era indicador de cuánto no la conocía. Aunque no podía negar que, Sarada no le agradaba, no podía culpar a la pequeña, de algo estaba consciente Sara estaba demasiado influenciada por su madre, había sido manipulada para hacerla quedar mal siempre frente a Sasuke, a veces sin ningún motivo soltaba un llanto falso y después una buena mentira, y ella sabía quién estaba detrás de todo eso: Sakura, su ex esposa que aprovechaba la inmadurez de la pequeña y su deseo por ver juntos a sus padres nuevamente.**

**-Te lo he dicho varias veces Sasuke, tu hija está demasiado mimada y te está manipulando para que vuelvas con su madre, ¿por qué no puedes darte cuenta?**

**-No seas mentirosa, me estás cansado, de verdad. ¿Cómo puedes decir tremenda tontería?**

**Los ojos lunas volvieron a empañarse. No tenía caso, Sasuke no iba a creerle, porque realmente no era nada en su vida, no significaba absolutamente nada. El corazón comenzó a hacerse añicos mientras veía su realidad, no tenía ningún caso continuar, estar junto a él la estaba matando, más que no tenerlo.**

**\- ¿Por qué no me crees? —La voz le salió quebrada aunque intentó que no ocurriera.**

**Ambas miradas se encontraron, pero él no dio su brazo a torcer. Finalmente comenzaba a sentirse ajena, nunca se sintió pertenecer, pero el sentimiento que la invadía en aquel momento era distinto, se sentía desamparada y completamente sola. Hinata agachó la cabeza, luchando para no soltarse en llanto, para que el nudo en la garganta no la asfixiara y la obligara a soltar un sollozo.**

**-Dada la situación es mejor que esto termine aquí.**

**Sasuke apenas pudo dar crédito a las palabras de la peliazul, ella tenía las manos en las caderas y no le miraba, parecía estar atenta a la alfombra.**

**-¿Es lo mejor que tienes?—Soltó incrédulo al creer que intentaba manipularlo, ella debía saber lo obsesionado que se encontraba con ella, para jugarse esa carta.**

**Hinata levantó la preciosa mirada clara, lo miró con indignación y luego negó con la cabeza, otra vez los cabellos azulinos intentaron cubrir su rostro. Ella pareció sopesar su siguiente ataque.**

**-Es evidente que no puedes darme lo que deseo. Deseo formar en algún momento una familia con un hombre que me ame, yo también quiero tener hijos y tú estas demasiado ocupado resolviendo los problemas de tu exesposa, la cual ni ella ni tú han aceptado que es eso "tú exesposa". Además, tienes razón, Sarada jamás o al menos mientras siga envenenada podrá ver con objetividad que tú desees, o al menos que alguien ocupe el lugar que debería haber dejado vacante Sakura en tu vida.**

**Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, por un momento la incredulidad la recorrió, ¿cómo Hinata osaba opinar de su vida de esa forma cuando no le correspondía? Ella no debía meterse con su familia. La rabia que sentía comenzó a disolverse cuando su mente trajo las primeras frases de la peliazul, ¿Hinata con otro? ¿Embarazada de otro?**

**Hinata seguía manteniéndole la mirada, seguía esperando que cediera, no, no lo haría. Le sonrió sardónico, ¿qué más podía hacer cuando estaba furioso que se atreviera a insinuar que se embarazaría de otro solo porque se negaba a colaborar?**

**-Entonces has lo que se dé la maldita gana, sabes que tu lugar lo llenare enseguida.**

**Hinata asintió y comenzó a caminar al vestidor. Sasuke rodó los ojos yéndose al baño, incrédulo de la respuesta femenina, para serse sincero creyó que el jueguito terminaría ahí, Hinata estaba loca por él, lo supo desde que la conoció, siempre fue tan transparente con esos hermosos ojos grises.**

**Cuando Hinata escuchó el sonido de la puerta del baño, supo que el tiempo corría en su contra, primero porque no deseaba que al salir del departamento tuviese que existir algún tipo de despedida, claro algo ilógico después de la conversación, una vez más dejaba volar su imaginación.**

**Lo cierto era que ella no podía soportar verlo sin que la detuviese, pero tenía que centrarse, no era más que sexo para él.**

**Se vistió a toda prisa mientras echaba la mayor cantidad de ropa en una maleta negra, fue cuidadosa, no deseaba llevarse nada que le hubiera regalado Sasuke o no al menos que fuese costoso. Con el corazón desbocado en su pecho, supo que tenía lo necesario al menos para pasar la noche fuera, después se encargaría de volver por lo que faltase.**

**El sonido de la ducha cesó apenas cruzó la puerta de la habitación, como una niña pequeña temiendo ser atrapada en medio de su travesura, corrió hacia la puerta principal, deseando escapar. Afuera el frio helado la recibió, apenas lo sintió, su corazón protestó queriendo romperse en su pecho, pero ella se obligó a seguir y caminar en la oscuridad de la noche.**

**xoxoxoxo**

DOS MESES DESPUÉS

Su paciencia estaba a nada de llegar a su límite, la paternidad no le había causado grandes problemas por lo general siempre terminaba logrando su objetivo y tranquilizando a su hija, pero a esas alturas, alrededor de las tres de la tarde con un calor de los mil demonios, y Sarada haciendo una rabieta dentro del auto en el estacionamiento del conocido hospital, negándose a asistir a su consulta pediátrica semestral, Sasuke estaba a nada de estallar, aún asi se repetía una y otra vez que Sara era solo una niña.

Dio unas respiraciones largas, tratando de contener la ira contra su pequeña, ella no tenía la culpa de su mal humor, de su ansiedad o para que negarlo de su frustración sexual, no, el nombre de la culpable era muy distinto al de Sara, y esos ojos de luna que no dejaban de atormentarlo en sus sueños nada tenían que ver con esos oscuros tras las gafas.

-¡Mamá se va a poner triste cuanto se entere que volviste con ella!

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos al escuchar el grito de Sarada, la miró con interés, la niña infló sus mejillas y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, decidida a no dejarse intimidar y mucho menos a perder la batalla.

-No pienso ir para que veas a esa tipa—Sentenció la pequeña, utilizado un vocabulario propio de Sakura.

El desdén de las palabras lo dejó atónito, Sarada era muy pequeña para que realmente supiese que significaban, debían ser oraciones que soltaba su madre sin cuidado alguno frente a su hija y que ella había aprendido que destilaban odio, desprecio o negatividad.

-¿Quieres volver con ella?—Cuestionó la niña molesta casi iracunda, culpándolo con la mirada.

-¿Por qué dices eso?—Cuestionó finalmente, Sarada no parecía la niña dulce de siempre sino una pequeña mujercita celosa.

-Mamá lo dice—Contestó la pequeña en su arrebato—Pero aunque vuelvas con ella, nos vamos a encargar de que se vuelva a ir. Tú eres un papá malo, no quieres a mi mami y nosotros tres debemos ser una familia.

Sasuke respiró conociendo finalmente las pretensiones de Sakura, solo entonces las acusaciones de Hinata no fueron tan absurdas, aún así había ciertos actos de la peliazul que hacían que la veracidad de las acusaciones cobrara el cien por ciento. ¿Habría cometido un error de juicio?

Decidió que tendría que analizar con calma después.

-Sara, estamos aquí para que veas a Iruka, tienes tu consulta y es importante que revisen tus ojos.—Respondió intentando no prestar atención a la rabieta, la información recién recibida era algo que tenía que procesar con cuidado y tampoco estaba seguro de cómo debía reaccionar.

-¡Pero esa tipa va a estar ahí!

-Se llama Hinata—Casi siseó molesto—No vuelvas a llamarla de esa manera, está mal que te refieres a las personas de ese modo, sobre todo cuando conoces sus nombres.

-¡Ella es una zorra!

La mandíbula de Sasuke se tensó, la apretó tanto y consiguió mantener sus manos donde debía antes de hacer una tontería, ¿por qué lo molestaba tanto que la llamara de tal forma.

-¿Y eso qué es Sara?

La niña pareció detenerse a reflexionarlo, evidentemente no tenía la menor idea de lo significaba, pero si le daba la opción de él de enterarse de ciertas cosas que había descuidado, y que su pequeña había logrado ocultar, hasta ese día que se sentía amenazada por la presencia de su antigua amante.

-Basta de groserías, acabo de decirte que está mal que lo hagas, ¿quieres estar castigada?

Las cejas de Sarada se arrugaron reflexionando, sabía que era una mala palabra pero no podía definirla, aun demasiado inocente para hacerlo.

Sin darle más tregua Sasuke la tomó de la muñeca y la obligó finalmente a salir del auto, la paciencia se había agotado. La tomó desprevenida y gracias a eso, al menos podría continuar con su día.

-¡Papá!

-No—La interrumpió firme— Sarada, tengo una importante reunión en menos de media hora. Pudiste haber venido simplemente con el chofer pero acepté traerte yo, no vas a seguir haciendo esto, tu papá es un hombre ocupado. Y tú te estas portando muy grosera a pesar de que saber que no debes hacerlo.

Como si necesitase más problemas en la recepción, todavía lejos pudo observar aquel molote de pelo azulino que recordaba bien, Hinata lucía pálida en aquel pijama azul, se veía más delgada, y la curvatura de su cuello lo invitó a saborearla, creándole una molesta e incomoda erección instantánea. Se veía tan hermosa, esos perfectos labios en forma de corazón.

No necesitaba sentirse duro por ello, menos desearla de tal manera. Si fuera posible la llevaría a un lugar solo y…

Ella le sonrió a otro tipejo castaño también con uniforme azul. Sasuke pudo haberlo matado, esa sonrisa, sin darse cuenta le había hecho tanta falta y que fuese otro quién la provocara, si que ponía de mal humor. En su mano sintió el tironeó de su pequeña, ella también acababa de descubrir a la Hyuga.

-¡No!-Hinata reaccionó al grito, conocía aquella voz infantil y enseguida se puso tensa.

A unos metros se acercaba Sasuke forcejeando con Sarada, el mundo que cuidadosamente comenzaba a construir se le vino a bajo como si él fuese una demoledora. Rápidamente apartó la mirada por miedo o quizá porque lo varonil del cuerpo de Sasuke la cohibió creándole un anhelo que intentaba eliminar. Además era incapaz de verlo frente a frente, aún no estaba lista para confrontarlo, enseguida reparó en su pequeña tripa, apenas visible pero lo suficiente delatora como para que el moreno pudiera adivinar el motivo.

¿Cómo reaccionaría? Siempre se lo cuestionó, Sasuke dejó claro que no le interesaba tener más hijos aparte de Sarada, y aunque fuese doloroso de reconocer, era evidente que nunca sopesó una relación seria con ella.

Inevitablemente lo imaginó con la mandíbula tensa, los ojos llenos de ira y desprecio, su hermoso rostro no demostraría más que asco, repugnancia y desaprobación, rápidamente él comenzaría a tomar decisiones al respecto y ella no estaba lista para afrontarlo; lo haría después o quizá no, por ahora sabía que en su frágil estado no estaba lista para recibir su rechazo. No permitiría que su bebé viviera un segundo y forzado segundo puesto.

Se dio la vuelta decidida a huir, de cualquier caso ella no sería la profesional que pudiese ayudar, sino más bien traer más problemas, además ni por asomo se encontraba lista para enfrentarlo, sabía que tenía que hacerlo, pero no era el momento, lo haría cuando naciera su bebé, solo entonces tendrían algo de que hablar.

La acción no pasó desapercibida por el Uchiha que apretó la mandíbula, así que Hinata ahora prefería ignorarlo, tratar de poner tierra de por medio, era evidente al verla alejarse por un pasillo, ¿qué podía hacer? Traerla de regreso por el momento no era factible, considerando la manera cobarde en al cual lo abandonó.

Probablemente aquel día fue implacable y hasta cierto punto grosero, tuvo que poner límites, haber permitido que Hinata tuviera contacto con Sarada había sido un error de su parte, pero lo que no podía permitir por ningún motivo era que su libido mandara y dominara su responsabilidad como padre, hacia Sara.

Su opinión comenzó a decaer, Sarada estaba especialmente imposible, haberse topado con Hinata había complicado más su volátil estado. Para esas alturas, al por fin encontrarse en el auto y soportando una rabieta, se cuestionó si acaso Hinata pudiese tener un poco de razón…

Todo pensamiento fue eclipsado un poco antes de poner el auto en marcha, la silueta que percibió a la distancia le robó toda su atención, Hinata caminaba en la acera, camino al hospital, en su mano llevaba un pequeño bote de helado, y en una bolsa plástica algunas bebidas, disfrutaba de aquel postre, pero lo que lo dejó perplejo fue que a través del uniforme hospitalario una pequeña curvatura en el abdomen.

Sin necesidad de confirmar nada, una empleada de limpieza se acercó a saludar a la peliazul, acariciando la curvatura apenas visible haciéndola sonreír en automático y comenzar una pequeña charla, ¿podría ser él el padre?

No encontró una situación con la cuál compararla, el embarazo de Sakura fue un borrón en su memoria y para ser sincero, desconocía al respecto. Un chillido de Sarada, lo hizo plantearse en el presente, aun impactado decidió continuar con su camino.

**Xoxoxoxoxox**

Hinata acababa de darse una ducha, con una pijama de dos piezas de algodón lila, se había sentado en su pequeña sala, solo tenía un sillón para tres personas café oscuro, una mesilla frente a ella que sostenía varias facturas, un cuaderno y un par de hojas blancas con anotaciones.

Ella dejó su celular a su lado, sobre la superficie confortable, elevó ambos pies y masajeó sus plantas, estaba cansada, además por más cuentas que hacía no lograba sacar el dinero necesario para crear un buen fondo de ahorro. Se mordió el labio inferior, y su cerebro empezó a barajear otra posibilidad, ya no había mucho que eliminar, todos los caprichos o lujos ya fuesen necesarios o innecesarios, se habían ido.

Había sido una conmoción confirmar que estaba embarazada, un mes después de que dejó a Sasuke. Se sintió estúpida al no haberse percatado del hecho, sobre todo cuando cumplía ya su cuarto mes, había tenido sospechas, pero tenido un par de sangrados casi diminutos e imperceptibles que adjudicó a su periodo, al no haber sido muy regular nunca, no le tomó importancia relegando sus sospechas, hasta que el hecho fue evidente.

Unos mareos, unas nauseas tardías e inexplicables. La prueba sanguínea que le realizó su amiga fue casi como una broma a excepción de cuando el laboratorista le dio los resultados, no existía error alguno, estaba embarazada. La ecografía le ayudó a establecer la edad gestacional al ella desconocerla, por un momento su mundo ya frío y oscuro se volvió un abismo, una vez digerida la noticia, comprendió que tenía que luchar, cuidarse y sobreponerse.

Unos toques impacientes en la puerta la hicieron fruncir el ceño, puso los ojos en blanco, creyendo que alguien se habría equivocado, apenas tenía un mes residiendo ahí. Al irse de la casa de Sasuke, se había refugiado en el departamento de Ten-Ten, ella muy amablemente le había prestado su sillón para que durmiera pero no era correcto abusar de su hospitalidad, además en su estado debía conseguir algo pronto y lo único que encontró, fue ese espacio, era un edificio de cinco pisos, tenía cinco departamentos, no tenía elevador, pero para su suerte ella se alojaba en el tercer piso, no era muy grande ya que solo tenía su habitación, una pequeña cocina, la sala y el baño; pero tenía que ser suficiente, lo primordial sería costear los costos de las consultas prenatales, el nacimiento y los primeros meses de vida del pequeño, incluido de una vez la guardería.

Se levantó preparando la respuesta habitual, "Creo que el dueño del sonido vive en el piso cuatro", se frotó el cuello, recordando como innumerables veces le habían tocado buscando a la persona que rentaba un paquete de sonido, quizá está persona debería considerar el usar el servicio telefónico, o ser más claro en su propaganda.

Al abrir la puerta se congeló, podía tener el cabello un poco desaliñado, el nacimiento de barba del día, pero su atuendo seguía impecable, traje hecho a medida, debía ser el mismo que llevaba aquella mañana en la clínica. Sin poder evitarlo frunció el ceño mucho antes que sus palabras surgieran.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

La sonrisa burlona logró descolocarla, la ironía podía leerse en el apuesto rostro, la juzgaba, pudo leerlo de inmediato, el gran Sasuke Uchiha se sentía con el poder de hacerlo. Enseguida supo la razón y por inercia se estiró la blusita suelta de tirantes que portaba, estaba en su lugar correcto, pero tontamente quiso esconder su vientre.

Su mente trabajó rápido, ¿cómo se había dado cuenta?

-Sasuke.

Él no le hizo caso, se introdujo en el lugar, haciéndolo pequeño enseguida, su presencia llenaba su pequeño apartamento, el aroma de su colonia la debilitó. Adoraba cómo olía, más no debía hacerlo.

-Tengo un par de dudas: ¿cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¿O acaso no es mío?—Soltó inquisitivo, tomando el control, como siempre.

Los ojos lunas se abrieron con supremacía, cómo si no creyese lo que le estaba preguntando. Pronto lo entendió estaba indignada, y probablemente era por su segunda pregunta.

Los ojos lunas se aguaron, la vio pasar saliva y llevarse las manos al costado de su cintura, agachó la mirada y finalmente cerró la puerta, dándole la espalda, tardó un poco todavía antes de volver a encararlo.

-¿Cómo osas si quiera a preguntarme si es tuyo? Sabes que era virgen cuando…

-Tengo mis motivos—La interrumpió lleno de confianza de tener la razón como siempre.— Haber sido el primer hombre en tu vida sexual, no quiere decir nada. Segundo, que casualidad que hayas salido de mi vida sin más. Aunque te estoy dando el beneficio de la duda al venir al cuestionártelo, ya que, también tengo la sospecha que fuera un as bajo tu manga.

Hinata negó, incrédula de las duras palabras, ¿acaso nunca la había conocido? Jamás le importó su dinero, fue sincera y en cambio, ella para él, no era digna sino una mujerzuela en busca de dinero.

-Vete, no voy a seguir escuchándote.

Esta vez el incrédulo fue él.

-Tenemos mucho que discutir.

-No desde dónde yo lo miro. No crees que mi bebé pudiera ser tuyo. Te creaste miles de ideas por tus experiencias con otras mujeres, no porque yo haya actuado así jamás, y sobre todo porque no soy así. No tiene ningún caso esta discusión.

-¿Cuánto tienes?

Hinata rodo los ojos por el pequeño cuarto, se mordió el labio debatiéndose internamente si responder o no.

-Estoy de cinco meses.

Tal cómo lo esperó, el tensó la mandíbula y sus ojos mostraron desaprobación. El tiempo lo decía todo, al menos que él siguiera en su actitud de patán. Él entrecerró los ojos mirándola intensamente, cómo si con ello pudiera entrar en sus pensamientos.

-Tuviste tu menstruación…

Comenzó él con obvio escepticismo.

-Pero no fue normal, era apenas un manchado—Se defendió enseguida.

-Mi pene…

Ella se puso roja al recordar enseguida aquella ocasión en la cual, le cuestionó si la había lastimado, ya que al ir al baño lo encontró con restos de sangre.

-En la implantación puede presentarse pequeños sangrados, creo que puede explicarse con ello. Sabes que me estaba cuidando con la píldora, tampoco sé que pasó. No tuve mucha sintomatología hasta hace poco, tampoco lo sabía. Aunque no me creas no buscaba embarazarme.

La desolación en el rostro femenino no pudo creerla, se preguntó si era tan buena actriz.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada entonces?

-¿Y todavía me lo preguntas?

Él arqueó una ceja demostrándole así que no comprendía por que le preguntaba.

-Me dijiste que no querías hijos conmigo, que yo no sería buena madre, prácticamente siempre me dijiste que yo… yo no era nada para ti y habíamos terminado, no sabía si querías saberlo, pero sí sabía que no quería esto. No ahora cuando tengo más cosas que resolver.

-¿Entonces qué querías? Siempre supiste que era lo que yo quería y lo aceptaste, no entiendo porque haces tanto drama ahora ¿Cuándo pensabas decirlo?

\- ¿En verdad a pesar de decírtelo es incomprensible para ti?

Él volvió a entrecerrar sus perceptivos y duros ojos, acción que demostró que lo había captado, ella quería "algo más". Rodó los ojos de forma engreída.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que tenía otro hijo?—Presionó—¿Era algún tipo de castigo? ¿De venganza?

-¡Por favor, tú no deseas otro hijo! Toda tu vida se resumen en Sarada y Sakura.

-¿Vas a comenzar otra vez con cuestiones infantiles?

Hinata resopló indignada, esta vez ella sonrió, aunque de forma amarga sin saber si continuar o dar por terminado el tema.

-Si la situación fuese diferente, créeme que no lo juzgarías así—Habló plana, tratando de mitigar sus sentimientos, no tenía caso desgastarse en aquella discusión, Sasuke creía siempre tener la razón y no sería ella quién lo sacara de su error, al menos no en esta ocasión.

-¿Me dirás que esconderme tu embarazo es una decisión madura?

-Para mí tranquilidad sí. Contigo, sabiéndolo, ¿qué viene? ¿qué es lo que quieres al respecto? ¿De qué vas a acusarme ahora?

Sus preguntas debieron dar en el centro, ya que él se quedó lívido, parecía no encontrar la respuesta correcta, o al menos así fue por largos minutos.

-Lo ves, era lo mejor para mí, al menos podía llevar un embarazo tranquilo, lejos de peleas sin sentido.

La mirada afilada volvió a juzgarla, la miraba como si estuviese loca y acabara de decir una tontería mayúscula. Luego, con las manos en los bolsillos dio su solución:

-No queda de otra, tendremos que casarnos.

Hinata quiso soltar una carcajada pero la impresión no se lo permitió. Sasuke diciéndole que iban a casarse, él que siempre le dijo que no se volvería a casar, y menos con ella. Ahora podía preguntarse, ¿por qué acepto todo eso? ¿Tanto le gustaba ese hombre? ¿Por qué creyó que podía llevar una relación casual? ¿por qué pensó que lo haría cambiar?

Qué ingenua había sido.

-¿Qué tontería dices Sasuke? Hiciste lo mismo con Sakura y ya sabes qué sucedió, además no me amas.

-Para reconocer un hijo no tenemos que amarnos.

-¡Tampoco casarnos! Ya te casaste una vez, ¿es que acaso quieres cometer el mismo error?

-Hay una diferencia monumental entre mi anterior matrimonio y éste.

-¿Cómo puedes decirlo si planeas hacerlo por los mismos motivos?

-A Sakura no la deseaba ni remotamente, en cambio a ti, santo cielo, Hinata, cada vez que te veo quiero rasgarte la ropa y saltarte encima, dudo mucho que eso cambie en un buen tiempo. Hace años yo era muy joven para comprender de qué iba un matrimonio, esta vez a pesar de tu juventud, sé que haré un buen papel, seré capaz de guiarte.

Una abundante lágrima rodó por la mejilla tersa de Hinata, apretó los labios luchando contra su debilidad, sin embargo, las palabras masculinas le dolían tanto, ella merecía más, ¿qué podía esperarle en una situación así?

-No—Logró decir cuando Sasuke la tomó de los hombros en un intento de consolarla.

-No quiero una boda forzada y no lo aceptaré.

-Entonces ¿qué pretendes?

-Si realmente te interesa mi bebé, podrás verlo sin ningún problema.

Él entrecerró los ojos, y su respuesta fue contundente:

-No, no pienso volver a aceptar migajas, si no tomas mis términos, puedes estar segura que en cuanto nazca me asegurare de quitártelo, con mis abogados podré hacerlo apenas vea la luz. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

-Tú no puedes…

-¿Probamos?

-Sasuke—Fue una imploración.

-O te casas conmigo y lo crías junto a mí, compartiendo mi cama, o no vuelves a verlo o verla nunca, Hinata.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior con intensidad, la desolación la envolvió. Estaba perpleja, no podía comprender la actitud del Uchiha, porque se aferraba al bebé del que renegaba sin saberlo. Sus lágrimas volvieron a rodar, el sabor de la sangre inundó su boca, la respiración se le agitó.

-No es como que me des opciones, ¿verdad?

**xoxoxoxox**

El jardín trasero de la casa de Sasuke, seguía brindándole cierta tranquilidad, por unos instantes se permitió soñar con su pequeño o pequeña corriendo por el lugar, fue en ese momento en el cual reparó que aún no conocía el sexo del bebé y que a esas alturas ya podría saberlo.

Su acompañante carraspeó al percatarse que ella no le escuchaba, Hinata miró a la bella azabache, Anko, una organizadora de bodas.

Hacía una semana que regresó a casa de Sasuke, Anko había hecho presencia al segundo día informándole que sería su ayuda para la planeación de su próxima boda.

-Disculpa.

La mujer tomó un leve rubor, seguramente al reconocer que ella era una cliente "importante", a pesar de no haber querido una ceremonia a lo grande, Sasuke se encargó de llevarle la contraria sin cesar, si ella decía algo él automáticamente contratacaba.

-Debes estar cansada, en una semana se celebra tu boda, ultimar detalles, sobre todo en tu estado debe ser el doble de cansado.

Hinata deseó asentir, pero su cansancio era diferente, aunado al estrés de la inestabilidad de su relación… se encontraban también las noches de pasión que compartía con el moreno.

Desde el primer día fue un conflicto interno, y no porque su cuerpo no lo deseara, ya que sin duda alguna lo deseaba. Si no por sus sentimientos. Compartir la cama con él, significaba mucho para ella y era doloroso aceptar que, para él, no era nada.

Sin darse cuenta se llevó unos dedos a los labios, expresión que Anko adjudicó a preocupación. Sin embargo, Hinata recordó cómo Sasuke la había besado apenas la obligó a entrar a la recamara principal, diciéndole que volvería al lugar que pertenecía.

En ese momento no supo si era un elogio o solo una amarga amenaza. El roce de los labios del moreno fueron un elixir, la sensación era única, sus movimientos, suaves, frenéticos, él sabía en qué momento aparecerlos. Sus grandes manos tocándole el cuerpo, era igual, él sabía dónde y cómo tocarla, a tal grado que ella misma se apretó contra él queriendo sentirlo.

Cuando Sasuke había chupado sus sensibles pezones, aquel estremecimiento que la recorrió por completo, le demostró que tanto le pertenecía y eso eventualmente le dolía.

Haberse entregado y seguir haciéndolo siempre era un conflicto, su cuerpo cedía fácilmente, pero cuando se quedaba sola, cuando no recibía el afecto que deseaba la realidad la aplastaba.

También la conmovía cómo él había aceptado los cambios en su cuerpo, e incluso parecía estar más excitado que nunca. A pesar de lo pasional que era, la primera vez, había sido cuidadoso, su frenesí había sido controlado. Acariciaba su vientre e incluso cuando la creyó dormida lo besó.

Eso era lo que la confundía más, las caricias que recibía cuando la creía ausente, las muestras de afecto que recibía el pequeño ser en su vientre, ¿cómo podía amarlo así?

Estaba siendo egoísta, ella también lo quiso apenas se enteró de su existencia, él quizá no quería tener más hijos, pero al igual que ella se había enamorado del bebé, pero eso dolía más, o al menos a su ego, ¿por qué no podía darle un poco de ese afecto?

-Me dijo la diseñadora del vestido, que ayer te hizo una prueba y que pronto estará listo.

Hinata intentó sonreírle a Anko, no tenía caso fingir, así que intentó por otro medio.

-La verdad es que todo esto me tiene muy cansada, ¿podríamos hablarlo mañana?

Tal cómo lo esperaba la mujer accedió enseguida, diciéndole las mil cosas a las cuales se dedicaría para que ella tuviera una boda de ensueño, lo único que pudo pensar Hinata al respecto, es que no le importaría casarse en un establo siempre y cuando Sasuke le amase de verdad.

Apenas se adentró a la casa, el celular sonó, hizo un pequeño mohín antes de contestar con incertidumbre.

-Hinata.

Sasuke sonaba distante.

-Olvidé… Sarada llegará a la casa en unos minutos, la llevará uno de mis hombres. No tardaré más de una hora en llegar también. Por favor, mantén la compostura mientras tanto.

Hinata deseó decirle alguna frase que estuviera a su altura, al una vez más recibir aquella insinuación de inmadurez, no pudo, Sasuke le colgó y ella tuvo que ir al baño a devolver el estómago. El suceso le sorprendió aun así lo adjudicó a la molestia que le hizo pasar el moreno.

Dicho y hecho, la pequeña azabache llegó quince minutos después. Tenía una mueca malhumorada y parecía haber estado llorando. Como siempre la situación se volvió tensa a pesar de la sonrisa que ella le mostró.

Sarada entró directamente a la sala, y a ella no le quedó más remedio que seguirla.

-¿Has comida ya?—Decidió cuestionarle.

Sarada la miró con desdén y luego posó su oscuro mirar en su vientre abultado, y Hinata por un leve momento en contra de sus anteriores deseos, anheló que su bebé no heredara aquellos ojos que podían incomodar tanto.

-Te odio. Vas a tener un hijo para que me reemplace.

Hinata frunció el ceño y enseguida se sentó en uno de los sillones, manteniendo la distancia que seguramente Sarada deseaba.

-No, Sarada, las cosas no son así.

-¡Entonces no lo tengas!

-Sasuke te ama mucho, mi bebé no es ningún peligro para ti, él te va a seguir queriendo muchísimo.—Intentó razonar.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Mi papá va a casarse contigo, lo va a querer más porque a mí ya no va a verme.

Hinata bajó los párpados preguntándose cómo podría explicarle la difícil situación, sobre todo cuando ni ella misma entendía el actuar del Uchiha.

-Él te ama Sarada, muchísimo, tanto así que… ha sacrificado muchas cosas para no lastimarte. Su amor no va a cambiar, ya lo verás, no debes preocuparte.

-Ojalá te murieras, tú y tu niño.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior y solo susurró:

-No deberías decir cosas así… este bebé será tu hermanito.

-No me importa, ojalá se muera igual que tú.

Hinata suspiró, y observó a la pequeña que comenzó a llorar con sentimiento, sin duda parecía muy asustada y la situación era más de lo que a sus diez años podía sobrellevar.

-Cuando te cases con mi papá ya no lo dejarás verme, ¡te odio, eres mala!—Musitó Sarada entre sus lloriqueos, llena de resentimiento que la conmovió.

-Eso no es así, Sasuke, él jamás permitiría que nadie lo alejara de ti.—Le explicó a pesar de saber que no quería escucharla.

Esa pequeña no podía entender que ella significaba el sol para Sasuke, ¿por qué pensaría esas cosas tan malas? "Sakura", pronto encontró la respuesta, seguramente la pelirosa se había encargado de llenarle la cabeza de especulaciones.

Sin pensarlo intentó abrazarla, como respuesta recibió un par de manotazos de la pequeña. Se levantó para alejarse, comprendiendo que se había excedido cuando ella no la veía más que como a una intrusa que ponía en riesgo su estabilidad.

-Sarada, nada de lo que crees es verdad, tu papá te ama, nunca va a dejarte.

Con esas palabras decidió ir a la planta de arriba por sus medicamentos, sería hora de tomarlos. Al estar en la habitación logró escuchar el auto de Sasuke, una emoción la recorrió, aunque pronto se desvaneció en cuanto viera a Sarada crearía que ella había contribuido a su estado.

Con pesadez siguió su camino, a lo lejos escuchó la puerta principal abrirse, apenas llegó a la escalera y bajó el segundo escalón, sintió el empujón, sorprendida no pudo recobrar el equilibrio, observó la cara de espantó de Sasuke, se llevó las manos al vientre e intentó detenerse, pero nada detuvo su caída eficientemente.

-¿Estás bien?

Sasuke le preguntó, se encontraba aturdida y le costó un momento recordar. A unos pasos de ellos, observó el ácido fólico, el hierro y las vitaminas, en lo alto de las escaleras estaba Sarada, sentada en un escalón lloriqueando. El dolor en la cabeza fue tan intenso, igual que en su mano derecha que la hizo gemir, antes de más, volvió a perderse.

-¡Maldición!—Sasuke gruñó, levantándola con facilidad entre sus brazos—Sarada sígueme.

A los lejos escuchó a la pequeña comenzar a protestar, pero todo terminó ahí, no pudo luchar contra las tinieblas que la envolvían.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos encontró a Sasuke a su lado, la habitación del hospital no tenía ventanas, solo una luz blanquecina que no le permitía saber el tiempo transcurrido, Sasuke parecía que había envejecido y enseguida creyó lo peor. Llevándose las manos al vientre, lo encontró aún abultado. Su movimiento pareció robar su atención porque él la miró:

-Nuestro bebé está bien, Hinata. Te fracturaste solamente la muñeca…bueno también una que otra magulladura, pero el bebé está bien.

-¿Solamente?

Hinata no sabía qué decir al respecto, a decir verdad, cuando lo escuchó, el dolor vino a su muñeca, igual que el de cabeza, su espalda.

Sasuke endureció su mandíbula. Sin externar lo mal que se sentía, no podía creer la escena que presenció, si alguien se la hubiera contado jamás lo hubiese creído. La alegría que había sentido cuando vio a Sarada seguir a Hinata, se evaporó cuando comprendió lo que la pequeña pretendía. Y Hinata ¿por qué diablos no se percató?

Apretó los puños al reconocer que estaba siendo egoísta, ¿por qué lo haría? ¿por qué lo sospecharía? Cuando la vio perder el equilibrio y caer por las escaleras, el terror lo invadió, sobre todo porque su pequeña Sarada fue quién la aventó.

Ella, una niña de tan solo diez años quería que cayera por las escaleras y lo peor fue lo que escuchó después, cuando su hija aún molesta y eufórica, confesó la razón: "quiero que se muera, que también se muera su niño, no quiero que tengas más hijos y no quiero que te cases con ella"

Las palabras de Sarada revoloteaban en su mente, castigándolo. Preguntándose ¿por qué su pequeña había actuado de tal manera? ¿En qué estaba fallando cómo padre y cómo podría equilibrar la situación?

Por primera vez muchas de los supuestos incidentes entre Hinata y Sarada, tuvieron una explicación lastimosa; como aquella quemadura por chocolate que sufrió Hinata, la última vez que estuvieron juntos, si lo analizaba desde otro ángulo, concordando las versiones de Hinata, finalmente eran verosímiles. No podía creer que, a su edad hubiese sido engañado por una niña de tan solo diez años.

Quizá ahí estuviese la cuestión, Sarada ya no era una niña, a su edad por más remoto que estuviera ya podía distinguir perfectamente entre el bien y el mal. Podía concebir la magnitud de sus acciones y aún así había atentado contra Hinata y su hermano.

"¿Solamente?", la palabra repetida en la boca femenina revoloteó en su mente, después de la caída tan aparatosa, si, "solamente", cómo al vio caer, pensó que sería mucho peor, no podía creer que su bebé siguiera a salvo y mucho menos, cómo Sarada estaba fuera de sí, a pesar de su edad, había muchas cosas que poner en orden.

-No entiendo cómo sucedió, yo… no estoy segura.—Comentó, deseando comprender, ya que vagamente estaba consciente de su caída.

-Te golpeaste fuerte la cabeza. Por Dios, Hinata, creí que podrías haber muerto, incluso quedaste inconsciente por un rato, luego volviste, pero te fuiste una vez más.

Eso explicaba el dolor también de cabeza. Por un momento, la situación fue más que confusa, tratando de comprender cómo pudo lastimarse. Negó sin poder aceptar el hecho de poner en peligro a su bebé.

-Debí ser más cuidadosa—Susurró, acariciando con su mano izquierda, la sana, su vientre—Lo siento corazón, mamá será más cuidadosa, ¿te lastimé?

Sasuke endureció la mandíbula al escucharla hablarle a su bebé.

-El medico hizo una ecografía… me dijo que será niño…

Hinata paladeó la información dibujó una perceptible sonrisa, volviendo a acariciar su vientre abultado, un niño, finalmente sabía qué sería. A pesar de parecer un dato insignificante, todo parecía más real…

-¿Y tu hija?

Preguntó al percatarse del hecho, estaba ganando puntos en su contra sin duda alguna, de por si la situación ya era insostenible. Hinata cerró los ojos, anhelando por primera vez quedarse sola, a pesar de su inevitable deseo de tenerlo cerca, era capaz de absorber el hecho que nunca tendría sus sentimientos y un espacio de su corazón.

-Me has dicho que mi bebé está bien, no tienes por qué hacerme compañía. Y por favor, no pienses que me caí a propósito para que pasaras menos tiempo con ella. Ella ya tiene ideas bastante sórdidas, para que esto…

Se mordió el labio inferior, dándose cuenta que podía meterse en un problema. Decir algo en contra de Sarada, siempre sería negativo.

-Deberías de volver con ella, yo estaré bien—Decidió finalizar.

-¿Realmente no recuerdas?—cuestionó seco— Ella fue quién te aventó por las escaleras—Confesó apenado y con evidente molestia.

Fue cómo si él hubiese quitado la barrera en su cabeza, ayudándole a recordar, ella no la había visto, pero ¿quién más pudo ser? Estaban solas, él iba llegando. Los ojos lunas se inundaron y tomó una gran bocanada de oxígeno, temiendo por su pequeño. Era ilógico, pero se sintió vulnerable y temerosa ante la hija de Sasuke.

-No… no voy a casarme contigo Sasuke—Deliberó enseguida—No puedes obligarme, no después de lo ocurrido.

-No, tengo que encontrar una solución…

-No—Fue rotunda—Ella me dijo que deseaba que… lo que me desea a mí no importa, pero desea que le pase algo a mi bebé. No lo haré, lo más importante es mi bebé. No haré nada que lo ponga en peligro, y aunque no me lo creas, ella es un peligro para mi bebé.

Sasuke se levantó con las manos en los bolsillos y la observó por un rato. Luego separó sus labios, llevó un rato más en que soltara alguna palabra.

Hinata dejó caer los párpados, era evidente que le costaba hablar.

-Hinata, debo confesar que después de lo que vi está tarde muchas cosas tuvieron una explicación. Tienes razón respecto a que veo a Sarada como una niña inocente, pero esta tarde. Tuve un vuelco en muchos sentidos, me sentí herido por lo que hizo, porque quería lastimarte y lo más inconcebible fue que quisiera lastimar a su hermano, no lo conoce, pero sin duda alguna debió medir la magnitud, no puede hacer lo que quiera. Mañana me pondré a buscarle ayuda psicológica, te lo prometo, por ahora notifiqué a Sakura de su comportamiento. Tengo un trabajo arduo. Pero… no creo que debamos cancelar la boda.

Hinata soltó unas lágrimas y su desaprobación fue evidente, no dijo nada y él se sintió un bastardo egoísta. Quizá su hija había heredado su maldad, entonces solo esperaba que el niño que estaba en el vientre heredara la de su madre.

-No es justo Sasuke, yo… Me equivoqué, pero no es justo que me hagas pagarlo toda mi vida. Me enamoré de ti y me hice ideas equivocas, romanticé todo mientras tú no parabas de decirme que solo era un sórdido acostón. ¿Pero cómo voy a ser capaz de sobrellevar la situación? Entiendo que tu hija, es importante… pero mi hijo para mí es más importante, y digas lo que digas, hagas lo que hagas, ¿cómo voy a sentirme segura, sabiendo que ella puede entrar a mi casa y lastimarlo?... Parecía que a pesar de todo te emocionaba la idea, ¿Por qué quieres ponerlo en peligro?

Sasuke cerró los ojos.

-No hables así. Sarada, no creo que vuelva a hacer nada malo, la supervisaré y tendrá la ayuda necesaria.

-"Nada malo"—Repitió ella, una parte de sí comprendía porque él minimizaba las acciones de su hija, pero al hacerlo, la forma en la cual lo hacía, demostraba una vez más cómo la menospreciaba—Lo que hizo sobrepasa ese límite, no deberías calificarlo de esa manera—Observó desaprobándolo, con un tono neutro, demostrándole que no deseaba pelear—Yo no voy a esperar a evaluar que ella no haga nada malo.

Sasuke gruñó de frustración, podía ver su tristeza y conmoción; ahora que analizaba la situación desde otra perspectiva podía comprender lo que significaba.

-Compréndeme Hinata, esto es demasiado, estoy entre la espada y la pared—Trató de explicar, dándose cuenta que sus palabras eran inadecuadas.

A Sasuke le formó un nudo en la garganta. Recordando la mujer radiante que conoció y cómo poco a poco se fue apagando. Las veces que lo confrontó respecto la educación de Sarada, fue un error desde la perspectiva de la relación que la mantenían, él jamás lo tomó a bien, cegado de su amor paternal. Y Hinata siempre había estado alterada, siendo inusualmente sincera remarcando los defectos de su hija, que fue incapaz de ser imparcial. A la hora de buscar un culpable, fue fácil encontrarlo: Hinata.

-Por favor dame un tiempo.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza.

-No—Imploró con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, se sentía ridícula al actuar como una niña pero no podía controlar la avalancha de sentimientos que la estaban torturando.

**xoxoxoxox**

Sasuke terminó el agua y dejó el vaso en la pequeña y modesta encimera, suspiró aflojándose la corbata, acababa de llegar al departamento de Hinata. Ya pasaban de las diez de la noche y no había tenido un buen día. El trabajo se incrementaba sin reparos.

Además Sarada, no era el único de sus problemas, el psicólogo que había contratado, le había dado una información relevante que ponía a Sakura en el centro de sus mayores problemas. Los trámites habían comenzado y estaba seguro que pronto tendría la custodia completa de Sarada, el problema radicaba en cómo equilibrar las partes con las cuales tenía que convivir.

Hinata se había negado en redondo a volver con él, también en seguir con la boda. Y no pudo dejarla sola, no con la revelación que surgió cuando sus miedos lo tomaron al verla caer por las escaleras. Era vergonzoso admitir que no se preocupó tanto por su hijo no nacido, si no por ella, claro que cierta preocupación surgió al imaginar el termino temprano de su embarazo, pero al escuchar el sonido terrible de su cráneo junto a la pared, la fisura que sufrió en su muñeca, obligándola a llevar un yeso; todo quedó en un segundo plano, sólo era ella.

Pudo entender porque estaba tan malhumorado cuando lo dejó. Era tan malditamente egoísta que nunca le importó las necesidades de ella. Si no tener las suyas cubiertas, que lo amase, y le ofreciera lo mejor de sí sin dar nada a cambio. Creer que la perdía, eso lo mató, ¿cómo tardó tanto en darse cuenta? ¿por qué hasta ese momento pudo entender que él también la amaba? O tal vez, ahora era él el único que amaba en la ecuación.

Y si era así, tenía que reconocer que todo era su culpa.

Hinata no podía comprender su actitud y estaba más recelosa que antes, por supuesto no entendió porque al negarse se fue con ella. Una vez más siendo cobarde, no pudo decirle la verdad, había mentido "Me preocupa que mi hijo se encuentre bien, cuidaré de ti hasta entonces"

No pudo hacerla cambiar de opinión, por más que le prometió una casa nueva, un lugar en el cual Sara, no entraría… por el momento. Ella prefirió ese pequeño cuchitril.

Lo más cómico de la situación es que solo podía verla por las mañanas y las noches, el trabajo lo absorbía por el momento.

Caminó a la pequeña habitación, y la encontró dormida, apenas cubierta por una delgada sábana, se encontraba de lado, su brazo derecho sobre una almohada; parecía cansada. Ella no había podido ir al trabajo, tenía una baja temporal, y solo por la mañana le había dado una lista de nombres para que eligiera alguno. Parecía emocionada, al menos todo lo referente al bebé que compartían la hacía feliz.

Se sentó en la cama, acariciándole la cabeza, el cabello. Hinata era tan hermosa, ¿cómo no pudo darse cuenta que acabaría enamorado de ella? ¿cómo podía ser tan cruel con ella si ella era tan amorosa y dedicada?

Le había dicho tantas cosas horribles de las cuales ahora se arrepentía. Le avergonzaba. ¿Por qué no podía comentarle esas cosas? Decirle que lo sentía enormemente, que el bebé que llevaba en su vientre, ya tenía todo su amor paternal, y que ella… ella era el amor de su vida.

-¿Sasuke ocurre algo?

Los ojos lunas adormilados, lo miraban fijamente, con un gesto de preocupación. Iba a retirarse, sin embargo, una mano femenina se lo impidió, sin darse cuenta también había tocado su vientre, y ahora ella se aferraba a él.

-¿Por qué lloras?

La pregunta lo dejó choqueado. Ella se sentó, soltándolo y llevando su mano para limpiarle las mejillas, él frunció el ceño pasmado.

-¿Sucede algo con tu hija? ¿Está molesta contigo? ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

Él sonrió cínicamente. Y por primera vez se abrió:

-He descubierto que Sakura le lavó el cerebro, le ha llenado la cabeza de tantas mentiras. Ahora tiene que llevar un tratamiento y lo primordial es separarla de ella. Sakura realmente, solo la ha estado utilizando en mi contra para manipularme y lo peor es el daño que ha causado con sus manipulaciones en su frágil y pequeña mente, no puedo creer que no le haya importado hacerle daño.

Hinata no hizo ningún comentario, solo lo observó. Él se avergonzó, ser débil no era lo suyo, y lo peor del caso es que no había llorado por la terrible situación de su hija mayor, sino porque en ese momento, sentía que había perdido a Hinata.

-No sé qué decirte—Finalmente habló ella— Te muestras tan duro e implacable, pero sé que tu hija es muy importante. No dudo lo buen padre, que eres, has aceptado a este bebé sin condiciones a pesar de…

Sasuke le puso un dedo en los labios y la abrazó, sabiendo lo que iba a decir, qué equivocada estaba.

-Sarada, fue una hija no planeada. Sabes que la tuve muy joven, pero yo estaba muy borracho cuando la procreamos, me encargué de las medidas necesarias, pero Sakura me mintió. Siempre utilizó a Sarada para atraparme. Nuestro matrimonio fue otro amarre. Dijo que si no lo hacía iba a abortar. Mi padre se enteró de ello y me obligó a hacerlo y lo hice. A esas alturas yo ya no podía convivir ni como amigos con ella. Nuestro matrimonio fue un infierno. Ella deseaba que fuese real, pero no la deseaba, no podía verla como mujer, menos como la mía. Hizo tantas cosas terribles, pero jamás imaginé que actuara en contra de Sara, siempre delante de mí fue una madre abnegada.

-Yo te vi Hinata, sabía lo pura que eras. Sabía que si no te aclaraba la situación te ibas a aferrar y yo ya no necesitaba otra mujer obsesiva en mi vida. En contra de mis tiempos, tu permaneciste más tiempo. No quería otro matrimonio por mi experiencia pasada. Sin embargo, yo no quería ver lo obvio. Sarada había sido tan bien manipulada por Sakura, y siempre parecías tú la culpable y aun así no te eché de mi vida. Las discusiones al respecto creo que, aunque no tiene justificación, como padre eran justificables. Cuando tú me dejaste…

El corazón de Hinata palpitaba rápido, Sasuke parecía tan cansado, tan sincero…

-Yo no sabía que pasaba, sentía que algo me faltaba, creí que era el sexo. Me negaba a aceptar que te extrañaba en todos los sentidos. Cuando te volví a ver, sentí unos celos tremendos al verte nuevamente en la clínica, platicando con ese colega. Cuando te vi embarazada, muchas ideas vinieron a mi mente y sabía lo obvio por eso te busqué. Claro que estaba molesto, me sentía traicionado y tenía mucho miedo. Pero a este bebé quizá por mi madurez, pude verlo de distinta manera, y esta vez fui yo quién lo usó para obligarte a casarte conmigo, para volver a tenerte a mi lado Hinata.

¿Acaso era lo que ella creía o lo estaba malinterpretando?

-Cuando caíste por las escaleras pude ver todo claramente, yo te amaba y por eso mismo a pesar que muero por estar contigo, sé que no lo merezco, no mientras Sara me necesite o siga mal psicológicamente… pero es lo que más deseo. Quiero que volvamos, quiero compartir contigo el embarazo y criar a nuestro hijo pero Sarada también me necesita y mientras ella no pueda entender que ustedes también son parte de mi vida, ¿yo qué puedo hacer? No voy a exponerlos, hasta que ella esté bien.

-¿Dónde está ella?—Preguntó negándose a emocionarse sin sentido.

-Por el proceso que se está llevando la custodia ha quedado momentáneamente a Itachi y su esposa, buscaron la opción más "normal" para no seguir alterándola. Pero ni Sakura ni yo tenemos acceso a ella por el momento, por eso estoy aquí.

-Ya. Debes estar en tu límite…

-No, no lo comprendes, no sabes cuánto te necesito.—Musitó tomándola de la nuca con cuidado acercando sus labios.

Pudo notar el terror en los ojos claros fue eso lo que lo detuvo de culminar su beso, necesitaba poseerla, saber que era suya.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No me hagas eso—Rogó ella sin poder evitar que los ojos se le inundaran de lágrimas—Si, yo me acuesto contigo, si hacemos como nada paso, si dejo que tú sigas, estaré perdida. Ahora estas vulnerable, han pasado tantas cosas, has descubierto tantas cosas que solo deseas acomodarte, acabar con los problemas, resolver todo como mejor te convenga, y luego todo volverá a ser como siempre. No se trata de que me mientas diciéndome lo que deseo oír, sino que digas la verdad. Sasuke vas a poder formar parte de la vida de mi bebé, pero yo quiero a un hombre que en verdad me ame.

-Es que lo hago, ¿no me has escuchado?

-Me gustaría creerte pero…

-Dame la oportunidad de demostrártelo, sólo eso te pido.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior indecisa, parecía que no tenía nada que perder al darle esa oportunidad, pero en verdad tenía mucho que perder: los trozos de su corazón…

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Los días pasaron en una relativa calma. Al inicio tal vez un poco incomodo, fingir que nada había pasado, intentar retomar su relación a pesar de las dudas y heridas, más una vez cedió, y se permitió disfrutar de la devoción de Sasuke, se convirtió en una embarazada mimada y saciada sexualmente.

Hinata se dio cuenta enseguida que ambos evitaban tocar el tema de Sarada, lamentable ente ambos sabían que sería el motivo de una discusión y eso lentamente comenzó a incomodarle. Sasuke estaba sumamente emocionado con elegir el nombre de su hijo, quería saber cada cosa e incluso se había comprado un libro sobre cuidados del recién nacido, asegurándole que no la dejaría mover un solo dedo, cuando él naciera y que solo lo dejaría amamantarlo, ya que eso era mejor para reforzar su sistema inmune y estuviese sano.

Sin embargo, conocía cuánto quería a Sarada debía ser complicado para él no poder hablarle de ella, si era verdad que la amaba, seguramente debía ser un infierno no poder compartir con ella esa parte de su vida.

Ya más calmada y recuperada podía ver las cosas distintas. Si había sido capaz de perdonar todo el daño que Sasuke le había hecho apartándola y poniendo límites a su amor, tenía que ser capaz de aceptar que Sarada había sido manipulada, que no tenía la edad suficiente para odiarla sin razón, porque realmente jamás le hizo algún daño, todo había sido fomentado por su madre que no podía aceptar ver a Sasuke con otra.

Sarada era otra inocente víctima como su bebé, y no era justo que Sasuke tuviera que repartirse entre sus dos hijos.

Había sido un día hermoso, el clima había sido agradable y esa tarde quería arreglar todo con Sasuke, por eso se esmeró en hacer una cena casera.

Él llego un poco antes de las seis de tarde, parecía agotado sin embargo enseguida la abrazó y besó lleno de pasión que por un poco los desborda. Sasuke era un hombre tan viril que le sorprendía que fuera capaz de cuidarla tanto en el acto, le gustaba el sexo rudo y enérgico, en cambio ahora, siempre era cuidadoso con las posiciones y en no lastimarla o ser demasiado rudo.

Quizá cenaron por obligación porque enseguida saltaron a la cama.

Con los miembros entrelazados, abrazados y saciados. Hinata se sintió fuerte.

-Sasuke… no quiero que sigas preocupado por Sara. Ella es importante en tu vida, y es bastante injusto que yo me oponga a que convivamos. Ella solo es una niña puedo entenderlo y ahora que la paranoia ha pasado. Seré más cuidadosa y sé que tú no vas a exponer a nuestro bebé, lo cuidaremos juntos.

-¿De verdad?

Hinata asintió, dándole un beso en los labios, disfrutado la felicidad que irradiaba el moreno. Sabiendo que una vez que él se quedara con la custodia de Sara, tendrían que acoplarse y aprender a convivir, sobre todo a confiar, y ella iba a poner todo de su parte para que asi fuera.

-Eres la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, gracias, te amo tanto por darme esta oportunidad, por darme a nuestro hijo y sobre todo por dejarme tener a todo lo que más quiero junto.

Hinata sonrió con melancolía y lo besó en los labios, sellando su pacto de amor, estando segura del feliz futuro que les esperaba, estando consciente que sería un poco complicado pero no imposible…

**FIN**


End file.
